


Doubt

by Bushwah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Compliant, Card Games, Complete, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, No Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Canon Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Illumi play 'I Doubt It'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> The Spiders play; why not the Zoldycks?

"Who's the third person?"

"Kalluto."

"Kalluto's playing?"

"He's right there. Can't you see him?"

"N-no."

"Actually, Kalluto isn't playing. The third hand is so that neither of us knows what the other has."

"Oh."

*.*.*

"One four."

"I doubt it."

Silently Illumi flipped over the seven.

Killua grinned. "Two fives."

###

"Two sevens."

"You know this isn't an eight." Killua held out a card. "See?"

He held the twelve out toward Illumi face up as if to prove that he wasn't lying. "One eight," he said bitterly.

"I doubt it."

*.*.*

"One eleven."

"I doubt it," Killua said mechanically.

It was an eleven.

The game was over.

###

Illumi held up two eights from 'Kalluto's' hand. "Now tell me, how was I supposed to know that you didn't have one of these?"

Killua looked through the cards without seeing them. "You knew."


End file.
